<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snapshots of rolling tides and clouded skies by zantetsvkens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428072">snapshots of rolling tides and clouded skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantetsvkens/pseuds/zantetsvkens'>zantetsvkens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu co-owns Onigiri Miya, Character Study, First Meetings, M/M, POV Second Person, Photographer Sakusa, from atsumu's perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantetsvkens/pseuds/zantetsvkens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a sleepy little seaside town nestled among the sands and set far away from the city, you meet a boy who stands at the edges of the pier snapping pictures of the ocean and the world far out at sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snapshots of rolling tides and clouded skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this originally started out as a drabble in response to the prompt i did for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148565">summer sun</a> which was to describe atsumu from sakusa's pov. i decided to take that prompt and flip it around so that i'll be describing sakusa from atsumu's pov instead and this is what i came up with! </p><p>this fic takes place in a completely different setting so it's not related to summer sun at all. I just took the prompt and ran with it (it's also not a drabble despite me originally planning it to be because i went overboard again haha...)</p><p>anyways i'm really proud of how this turned out and i'm really happy that i managed to finish it so that i can share it with you all as well!! i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You meet him at the tail ends of summer, when the blistering heat is just starting to cool and the warm breeze begins to turn into a brisk chill that is cold enough for you to break out a light sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is the end of August and autumn lies just around the corner. The flowers that once bloomed along the front of people’s lawns and in the planter boxes hung from balcony windows have started to wilt. They leave behind nothing but a barren landscape, one that is only remedied by the trees that line the streets where the leaves are no longer green but rather in the midst of changing, preparing to turn into vibrant shades of rusty red, burnt copper, and brass that borders on gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is still the early hours of the morning and the sun has only just recently risen over the horizon. Dew drops rest upon blades of grass and the streets are still damp and lined with blotches of water and puddles that were made from last night’s rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chiming of bells follow you as you let yourself out through the front door of the shop that you and Osamu both own, and the moment you step outside you are greeted with a breath of fresh air that is crisp and clean and nothing like the bustling city streets filled with smog and pollution that clog your nose and bar your lungs from breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t miss the city, and you don’t think you ever will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sleepy little seaside town that you now reside in is one that both you and your brother have decided to settle down in several years ago. It is a quiet place, one where the locals all know each other and where you see the same people at the same hours of the day. The only changes that happen here is during summer, when the beaches that stretch on for miles on end attract the tourists who follow winding roads from far out worlds to a place where the shores give way to rolling hills and cliffs that dive off into crashing blue waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But summer, like always, has come and gone within the blink of an eye. Autumn is here, and the long days occupied with endless chatter from strangers and the hot nights filled with only the quiet hum of the fan will soon be gone, just like how the tourists that visit this sleepy little town every year will disappear with it too. Even now, the number of tourists have long since dwindled, leaving behind only the occasional stragglers and the locals who have grown up in this place by the sea to live out the rest of their days in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wander down by the beaches munching on some leftovers that you had taken with you before leaving the shop, your destination aimless and unknown as you walk along the boardwalks where the wooden planks creak beneath your feet with every step that you take. It is quiet here, with only a few people milling about by the shores as they dip their toes into cold waters that have long since lost the heat of the sun, but it is not empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continue on your way and it is then that your eyes catch sight of a boy who stands at the edges of the pier. You don’t know who he is and you’ve never seen him before, so you can’t help but wonder if he’s one of the many tourists that had elected to stay behind for just a little bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got a camera in his hands that is held up at eye level, and you watch as he turns his body this way and that, his fingers gently pressing down upon the button that activates the shutters as he falls still to take a shot. He takes pictures of the rolling waves that crash against the nearby cliff faces, of the lighthouse placed upon the rocky shores some distance away, and of the boats that cruise the open waters far out beneath the clouds that litter the distant horizon out at sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he lowers his camera and turns to face your direction to keep the wind from blowing into his eyes, you can’t help but think that this boy, whoever he is, is beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first thought that comes into your mind as you examine his curly hair that is as dark as the night sky, as you notice the way the two moles above his eyebrow dot his skin like miniature constellations and how the mist from the ocean spray settles itself upon his skin, making it glow like a smattering of stars or crystallized teardrops that have woven themselves into his very being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy glances up and you end up meeting his gaze for only the briefest of moments, but to you it feels like an eternity, like time has stopped and the world has slowed down into nothing but a mere crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then all too soon time resumes, and you’re left with the fact that you are still standing there, staring at a stranger who stares right back at you with one delicate eyebrows raised in a silent question. You shake your head to get rid of your thoughts and merely offer him a small smile and a wave before turning back around and heading off on your merry way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that was how it was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger calls out to you instead, and you pause in your steps to glance back over your shoulder. He’s a lot closer now, but he’s still just as pretty as you had initially thought. Perhaps even more so, now that you think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You admire this pretty face before you once again, and you can’t help but liken him to that of a galaxy, one that has found its way onto this very earth, shining bright and beautiful despite the dreary skies up above that are filled with billowing clouds tinged a murky gray and bringing forth with them the prospect of rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So lost in your thoughts you almost miss the question that this stranger poses, but the lyrical lilt to his voice snaps you back into focus. He asks if you are a local around these areas, and when you tell him yes his eyes seem to almost shine as he asks you if you know of any places that offer a view that is just as breathtaking as the one that this pier has to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You almost let it slip that you don’t think there is anything in this town that is as breathtaking as him, but you catch yourself in time and stop the flow of words before they can make themselves known)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You mull over his question and try not to focus on the way his voice echoes in your ears, calm and serene like that of a lake, untouched by the hands of man and hidden deep within the depths of a forest as if it were an entrance to a secret hideaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead you think about the foothills that lead up to the cliffs an hour’s drive away from here. You think about how you had stumbled upon it for the first time by chance all those years ago, lost as you were in the first few months of having lived in this little seaside town and how, upon climbing to the top, it was one of the most beautiful sights you had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would like it there, you think. You don’t know a damn thing about this stranger, but something in your gut, in the very marrow of your bones, tells you that he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell him the directions to a place that you have made your own, a place where you go to get away from the world and all that it entails when you need a space to breathe and a place to let the stress that has built up upon your shoulders wash away like the waves that lap at the shores down by the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanks you but you catch him before he goes, warning him that the trip to the top is a long and arduous one filled with winding slopes that become steeper the higher up it is that you go. But you reassure him and tell him that the journey is worth it because if anything, once you reach the top and feel the ocean breeze that ruffles the blades of grass upon the hills and makes them sing and dance to a tune that only they can hear, you’ll be met with a sight so wonderful it’ll steal your breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you a small almost imperceptible smile, one that you would have missed had you not been looking, and you can’t help but wonder if he can hear the beat of your heart or see the way it sped up upon witnessing such a dazzling sight. He thanks you once more, and you offer him a small smile of your own as you watch him turn away from you, as you watch him walk away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watch him go until you can no longer see him, and you sigh to yourself as you begin your trek back to the shop, back to Osamu and the warmth of a familiar kitchen and the light chatter of customers who greet you as you walk in through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t let yourself think about the pretty stranger who you met at the pier earlier that day, nor do you let yourself think about how you’ll never see him again. You put him out of your mind for the rest of the day, for all of tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. By the time two weeks have passed that pretty stranger has become no more than a mere passing thought in your brain, and though you no longer think about him, you don’t really forget about him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seasons change and the people come and go. By the time a year has passed you find yourself standing upon the edges of a cliff an hour’s drive away from home, soaking in the sunlight and listening to the whistling winds that gently caress your ears and the sound of the waves as they crash against towering spires of jagged stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t hear the footsteps that approach you until they are almost right upon you, and when you turn around to face the person who has somehow managed to find their way to this place which feels as if it were removed from the world itself, you are struck with surprise at the sight of a boy you only remember seeing in your memories as vague snapshots that were taken a long, long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He greets you with a small smile and you can’t help but mirror his expression and offer one back. You watch as he ambles up to to stand by your side, keeping a respectful distance between you as he turns his attention over to the view of the ocean that is stretched out wide before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity holds you tightly, clutching you in a vice-like grip and you can’t help but indulge it because chance meetings like this are few and far inbetween. You break the silence that has settled down between you, and you find that despite having always preferred the silence while standing up upon these cliffs, you don’t quite mind the noise at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d see ya again.” You say, your eyes never leaving him. You drink in the sight of him, still as bold and beautiful and shining just as brightly as when you had first seen him down by the pier beneath the clouded skies at dawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so either.” He replies, and his voice still sounds exactly the same as you remembered it being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, what’s your name anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sakusa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can feel the edges of your lips curl up into that of a smile. You have a name now, one that you can associate with that pretty face that just wouldn’t leave your mind no matter how hard you tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet ya, Omi-kun.” You greet, and you almost laugh at the way he scrunches up his nose in mild distaste at the nickname, distorting the faint line of freckles that just so happen to dot the bridge of his nose and dust his cheeks like stardust. “The name’s Miya Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya Atsumu…” He repeats, rolling the letters over his tongue carefully, thoughtfully, as he considers them. “It’s nice to meet you too, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad I got to meet you again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You instead let simpler words and easier words and get-to-know-you words flow from your lips instead. You don’t know where this conversation will go, where it will take you and whether or not it’ll lead you to something that will be worthwhile, but you hold onto it and let yourself speak anyways because maybe, just maybe, it’ll turn into something that you can make last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How lucky you are, you think, to have a pretty stranger who you had found over a year ago find you instead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there really are no words to say how proud i am of myself for writing this like i'm just. i'm so happy with how this turned out!!! it's my first time attempting an atsumu pov and it's also just me waxing poetic about sakusa but <i> listen </i> i feel like i've always struggled with imagery and flow but i think i managed to hit both of those right on the nail while writing this and im just!!!! so proud of myself!!!! go me!!!</p><p>here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/zantetsvkens">twitter</a> and my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/zantetsvkens">curiouscat</a> if you'd like to come and chat with me!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>